Modifications of the standard guide bar motion for Raschel warp knitting machines in which the thread guide bar has forward and back motions and two horizontal motions for shogging have been used for making narrow fabrics in which it is desired to shog the full width of the fabric. This can be done for sufficiently narrow fabrics with ordinary pattern chains or wheels but there is a very definite limit to the width of the fabric. With known forms of pattern chains or pattern wheels or similar mechanisms for moving thread guide bars, the maximum width of fabric which can be produced with full width shogging is not significantly greater than 0.5 inch. While this makes possible knitting these very narrow fabrics or tapes on Raschel machines, there is a demand for a different drive which could accommodate wider fabrics. It is with drive mechanism for accomplishing this result that the present invention deals.